


The man broken by Heaven and Hell

by I_am_too_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Castiel, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, and if you can't handle that, could be read as platonic but no, dean has/had the mark of cain, just pain, rated for use of the word fuck, you probably shouldn't be on this website lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_trash/pseuds/I_am_too_trash
Summary: “You’re ok. Breathe. Just breathe, buddy. Open your eyes. Come back. Cas, It’s okay, it’s over now. You’re ok buddy, wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Don’t fucking do this to me, Cas! Don’t fucking do this to me! I love you so fucking much. Please. Come back.”





	The man broken by Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

          “You’re ok. Breathe. Just breathe, buddy. Open your eyes. Come back. Cas, It’s okay, it’s over now. You’re ok buddy, wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Don’t fucking do this to me, Cas! Don’t fucking do this to me! I love you so fucking much. Please. Come back.” My voice breaks on the last word. He isn’t gone. He can’t be gone. He’s the last thing that I have left in this god-forsaken place.  
  
          “Please.” I whimper. He’s not gone, he can’t be, he isn’t, he isn’t gone. He can’t be. I grip on that damn trench coat he always wears like it’s a lifeline. Before I know it, I’m crying. It’s too much, it’s suffocating me. I'm not letting go of him. I feel someone next to me. He’s trying pulling me off of him. I’m screaming. I’m not letting go of him. I hear Sam,

          “Dean, let him go.” I can’t. I won’t. The world is screaming around me, the deafening silence choking me. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. I feel hands, pulling me away from him. No! He isn’t gone! I’m kicking and screaming to get back to him. I feel people trying to hold me down. I see his blood on my hands. I’m falling. Falling back into Hell. At least it feels like it, anyway. He can’t be gone. He can’t be. I know I’m supposed to be strong, for Sam but I can’t. He’s gone. The one thing keeping me going. I don’t care what happens to me. They touched him. They hurt him. I will hurt them in a way they haven’t fathomed before. I was the best tormentor in hell. I am the man marked by both Heaven and Hell. I see someone carry his body away. I feel people keeping me from getting to him. But, he’s gone. All the fight goes out of me. I go limp, staring at the faint outline of his wings.

          I hear Sam talking, I can’t understand what he’s saying. My mind has gone blank. Nothing but the shadow of his wings. There’s no coming back for him. Sam eventually gives up and walks away. Time passes. Sam brings me his coat. I just stare at it. There’s a feather stuck in the turn-ups of the sleeves. I reach out and hold the feather. _His_ feather. It hits me again. Cas is gone. No, he isn’t. He is. He isn’t! It’s a civil war in my mind. I just stare at the feather. Looking at the way the light catches the dark colors. Staring. At the last piece of him- no, the last piece of _me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, 2/3 of the work I've posted is sad and involves death. There might be something wrong with me lol. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
